Darker Dayz
by Amy the Yu
Summary: Tragedy strikes while Yuki's enjoying some time to himself and Santa tries to help him deal. [Mild Shounen ai]


By: Amy Yu On: December 6, 2002 Dedicated to: Izora  
  
Darker Dayz  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase, but I'm working on it. The group will be returned unharmed though Yuki may be a bit wet after I drool on him...  
  
Warnings: Light fluffy shounen ai, Yuki+Santa+Yuki, as much sap and I can manage, OOCness, dark stuff and lack of Kaikan Phrase knowledge since only 24 episodes have been subbed to date and although I have all the mangas, I've only looked through one so far. This takes place after Yuki's um..."incident" with the noh convention and the contest, but since I haven't watched my Kaikan Phrase fansubs for a while and I seem to have forgotten a bit, so just read it like it was AU.  
  
Note: Izora, can you guess who this fic is for? ^_~ Horribly late, but here is your birthday present, inspired by your old online nick and all. I hope you like this pairing. It's my favourite, but then again, I like anything that's Yuki-centric.  
  
Here's the fic: Part 1: ~*~*~*~  
  
Shi~~~~n [1]  
  
Sitting on the front steps of Towa's apartment, Yuki stared off into the distance in silence. He had gone outside for a walk when the sun was setting. It was pitch black out now and it had been for hours already, but he was not ready to go back just yet.  
  
Yuki finally decided that he had sat on the steps long enough. If he was going to sit around and do nothing, the least he could do was find a nicer spot to sit. With this in mind, he wandered to the park and found a nice secluded spot away from the fountain where people liked to gather. He did not particularly want company. Just a chance to sit and enjoy the nighttime peace was enough.  
  
Lucifer's busy schedule had not left much free time and when the rare opportunity finally came, Yuki decided that he would take advantage of it.  
  
Santa would probably think that Yuki was insane for spending the only down time they had sitting alone in the park listening to the crickets chirp. Except now, there were more sounds than just the crickets. He could hear a small group of people approaching.  
  
"Hey, man" Yuki could make out the conversation in the still night. "Give me some of that. I nearly got my ass busted getting this. At least you better let me get a few good drags."  
  
Sighing, Yuki shook his head in disapproval. 'Teenagers these days. Smoking up all the time, putting all that trash into their systems without a care.' He thought better than to stick around and risk being found near such a group. The police just might think he was trafficking. Pushing off the bench, he straightened and turned back towards the path that first led him to this spot...and nearly walked right into the first of the group of juvenile delinquents.  
  
Staggering back a step, Yuki regained his composure, politely apologized and was about to continue on his way when the supposed leader of the gang casually grabbed his right elbow and pulled him back with a smirk. "What's the rush pretty boy? Why don't you stick around for a bit longer and join us for some fun?" He said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.  
  
Yuki took his first good look at the group and noticed that they were not the group of teenagers that he had thought them to be. Instead, they seem to be just a group of immature gangster wannabes that appeared to be around their late-twenties.  
  
"I'm sorry about running into you. It was very rude of me and I sincerely hope you did not take offence." Yuki told the man, hoping that he would be let go of and tried to gently pull his arm free of the other's grip, but it only seemed to make the situation worse.  
  
Leaning in close, the strange man whispered into his right ear, "What's the matter? Think you're too good for us?" and lightly pushed Yuki back onto the bench.  
  
"Forget him, Aki. Let's just go have a smoke, man." One of the man's companions suggested. The other stayed quiet, content with filling his lungs with the smoke from the lit joint between his fingers.  
  
Aki replied, his glaze never wavering from Yuki, "You guys go ahead. I think I'll have plenty of fun right here."  
  
A brief hesitation and Aki's friends left him to go off on their own, probably to finish up whatever drugs they had. Yuki was on his own now and there was no guarantee that anyone would find him before it was too late.  
  
Bending over, Aki grabbed Yuki's chin and forced him to make eye contact. The hatred and fear he saw did not seem to make him sway even for a moment.  
  
"Relax," Aki whispered. "You know I'm stronger than you. You don't stand a chance against me, so why don't you just enjoy this." His mouth quirked upwards and formed a menacing smirk.  
  
Yuki balled his hands into tight fists at his side, knowing that Aki's words held truth. He was strong, but not enough to stand a chance against someone like Aki. The night was long from over and Yuki could not dread this more than he already was.  
  
Unfortunately, things were about to get worse as Yuki felt something sharp was placed under his chin, when Aki took out his switchblade, so he had to hold his head up if he did not want to get cut. A drop of blood ran down the blade as the sharp tip broke the delicate skin under Yuki's jaw.  
  
The sight of liquid red seemed to only excite Aki further. His smirk grew wider as he pressed his lips harshly against Yuki's.  
  
Aki removed the switchblade from Yuki's chin and placed it lightly between Yuki's collarbones. The short lived relief Yuki felt was gone in an instant and fear, many times more intense than before, returned.  
  
Taking his sweet time, Aki ran the blade down the center of Yuki's sternum, creating a trail of crimson in its wake, stopping where the buttons of Yuki's jacket hindered the knife from going any further down. Without removing the knife, he ran the index finger of his free hand along the cut, gathering the blood that was seeping out of the fresh wound.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing!!!" A familiar voice cried.  
  
Startled, Aki pressed harder than he had intended and the blade cut deeper into previously flawless skin. Yuki did not even flinch, having long ago stopped his consciousness from acknowledging the situation he was in.  
  
The assailant was grabbed and thrown off of Yuki, his switchblade disappearing into the bushes as Aki collided with a nearby tree trunk. Too surprised by the attack to react with a clear mind, he fled, hoping to get away before Yuki's rescuer could do anything else with him.  
  
Yuki gazed up timidly at the man who saved him from Aki and whispered softly, unsure whether he was dreaming, "Santa?"  
  
"Oh God, Yuki." Yuki's long time friend replied. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for not getting here sooner."  
  
Santa grabbed his handkerchief out of his back pocket and tried to dab off some of the blood from Yuki's chest as he wrapped an arm around his friend and reassured him with a comforting hug.  
  
Giving up on cleaning up his friend with a meager handkerchief, Santa slung Yuki's arm around his neck and wrapped his other arm around Yuki's waist and hoisted him up as he helped Yuki stagger to his apartment where his outdated, but fully functional first-aid kit awaited them.  
  
Part Two: (Note: This is only separated into two parts because I realized that, as so many have complained to me before, I changed POVs without meaning to and it disrupts the overall flow of the fic. This way, I don't have to make any changes to fic or the style, and the sudden POV change settles in my stomach well enough to let me sleep tonight.) ~*~*~*~  
  
The trip was difficult, but uninterrupted and they soon found themselves sitting in Santa's small apartment as Santa caringly cleansed and bandaged Yuki's wounds.  
  
It was well into the night, but Santa felt no fatigue as he held Yuki as the man grieved. Emotions were no longer suppressed and Yuki freely cried into his best friend's arms.  
  
Whenever something went wrong, they were always there for each other. Their relationship was beyond that just mere friendship, they were inseparable. They had been there for each other when Yumi's infidelity had caused them to quit Climb. They had been there for each other through all of Yuki's problems with his father. They had been there for each other through Lucifer's rocky start. They had been there for each other in good times and bad times alike and now, they must be there for each other through another obstacle in the race for survival.  
  
As the crying subsided, Santa helped Yuki to his bed so the poor man could get some rest after the incident. It was way too late to take Yuki back to Towa's apartment and the couch wouldn't be that bad, but just as he was about to turn around and head for the couch, Yuki weakly tugged on his shirt.  
  
Santa regarded his friend as Yuki begged him not to be left alone.  
  
Sensing the distress Yuki was in; Santa lay down beside the injured man on the small bed and held him as he cradled Yuki's head in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
Within minutes, Yuki's eyes fell shut and his breathing evened out as he drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
Santa sighed in relief that Yuki seemed peaceful again. He laid a gentle kiss on Yuki's forehead before following his lead and sleep overtook him. The night was serene and a gentle breeze wafted through an open window to come and caress the two as they slept.  
  
However, the peace did not last. Before long, Santa was disturbed from his sleep by the feeling of Yuki struggling against his comforting embrace.  
  
"Leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone." Yuki begged in his dreams, unaware that the man he was trying to fight off was not his attacker, but his best friend. Finally, Yuki awoke, still struggling, thoughts of his tormentor following him out of his nightmare prison and into reality. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" His cries had grown louder with each struggle and by this time, he was fighting with all his might to escape the grip that trapped him.  
  
Not listening to Yuki, Santa held on tighter, holding Yuki's arms to his side so that he could not hurt himself in his mad panic. "It's just me, Yuki. I won't hurt you." He whispered softly, praying that his words of reassurance would reach the depth of his friend's traumatized mind. He ignored Yuki's pleas and commands for him to let go and continued to breathe soothing phrases like a mother would to her upset child.  
  
It had the desired effect and Yuki sagged into Santa's arms, finally composed enough to recognize his surroundings and his companion.  
  
Santa tightened his grip around his friend as Yuki's shoulders began to shake and his tears fell once again.  
  
Leaning his cheek against Yuki's soft hair, Santa spoke, his voice full of compassion. "When you are sad, I'll lend a shoulder to cry on. When you feel depressed, I'll try my best to cheer you up. When you need help, I'll dedicate myself to your cause. When you are hurt, I'll go plot revenge against the bastard while you rest."  
  
The last comment may have ruined the mood, but it allowed Yuki to feel just a little better as he chuckled lightly and raised his head to look at Santa. "Thank you. You've always being there for me."  
  
"And I promise I always will be." Santa replied as he wiped away the trails of tears from Yuki's cheek with his thumb. "You're the closest person to me. I love you." Leaving his hand on Yuki's cheek, he leaned in and their lips met briefly.  
  
Although everything from his upbringing told Yuki this was forbidden, it felt right.  
  
Santa straightened himself slightly and tried to gauge Yuki's reaction, expecting rejection for such a sinful gesture, but all he saw was his own intense love reflected in Yuki's eyes.  
  
Silence ensued and although, it was not an uncomfortable silence, Santa's restless nature caused him to find a way to end it. "Your injuries were pretty bad. Try to get some more sleep. We both had a rough night." He suggested as he slowly lowered Yuki back down onto the pillows next to him, his arms never leaving their place around Yuki's body, creating a warm cocoon for the injured man.  
  
"I love you, too." Yuki whispered softly as he nestled into the crook of Santa's arm and they drifted off to sleep, their dreams uninterrupted by memories from one of their darker days. [3]  
  
OWARI  
  
[1] I always start fics off with some sort of dialogue or sound and this was the best I could do for a scene held in silence. I learned that apparently "shin" is the Japanese sound effect for silence, so what could be more perfect?  
  
[2] I know nothing about Japanese names and this just so happens to be the name of the only Japanese person I know who actually uses his given Japanese name instead of an English name. No offence to him if he ever finds out about this. I have nothing against him, just needed to borrow a name and his seems to fit.  
  
[3] There's something I rarely do. Actually incorporating the title into the fic. I've always avoided that although the endings are what inspire the titles, or at least, the titles are based on how I plan the endings to be like since I always work backwards and think up endings I want to write and the rest of the fic is just so I get to write it.  
  
I've always wanted to write a Santa+Yuki and Izora's name gave me the perfect idea for an ending sentence that I just had to write. Then, I got lazy and forgot all about it until her birthday came around and I suddenly remembered. 


End file.
